O tym jak
by tengokunotobira
Summary: O tym jak Generał Hux rozbroił Lorda Ren. Party hard. Kylux


…coś w rodzimym języku, a niech tam.

O tym jak Generał Hux rozbroił Lorda Ren. Party Hard.

Hux stanął w wejściu.

– Znowu? – jego brew drgnęła. – Wszyscy na zewnątrz, zanim komuś stanie się krzywda – zarządził znudzony.

Załoga wraz z droidami opuściła stanowiska najszybciej jak mogła. Lord Ren zastygł z podniesionym mieczem świetlnym. Panel kontrolny tuż za nim dymił i sypał iskrami.

– Ostatnim razem z pewnością wyraziłem się dostatecznie jasno – generał przestąpił próg pomieszczenia. – Koniec z niszczeniem sprzętu.

Splótł ręce za plecami. Był to gest który Rena doprowadzał do szału. Z premedytacją smagnął końcem lasera najbliższy ekran. Niewzruszony Hux podszedł bliżej. Drzwi za nim zasunęły się bezszelestnie.

– Zrób tak jeszcze raz – zachęcił z błyskiem w oku.

– Czym będziesz groził mi tym razem? – z wnętrza maski wydobył się monotonny pogłos. – Pokażę ci, ile dla mnie znaczą twoje protesty – Ren ponownie poderwał emiter w powietrze.

– Odradzam – Hux chwycił jego rękę, powstrzymując cios.

– Puść – warknął Ren. – Póki jeszcze masz dłoń.

– Nie w humorze? – generał przechylił głowę. Nagle jego twarz znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko. – Miałeś znaleźć inny sposób na swoje chimeryczne nastroje – wycedził. – Wyładowywanie gniewu na aparaturze jest żałosne.

– Hux, cofnij się, zanim twoja zdumiewająca głupota pozbawi cię życia – Ren niemal podziwiał jego zagranie.

– Nie przewiduję takiej opcji – rudowłosy nie odsunął się, jednak zwolnił uścisk na muskularnym przedramieniu.

– Bądź tak uprzejmy i…?! Co? Co ty…?! – Ren poczuł, że poły jego okrycia rozsuwają się z przodu.

– Przysługa dla nas wszystkich – niemal zanucił Hux.

Smukłe palce szybko poradziły sobie z rozpięciem czarnych spodni. Całe szczęście, bo Hux obawiał się, że nie zdoła uwinąć się z tym w odpowiednio krótkim czasie. Skąd mógł wiedzieć, jak skonstruowany jest uniform rycerzy ciemnej strony mocy.

Dłoń w skórzanej rękawiczce wsunęła się zwinnie do środka i zaczęła masować konkretne zgrubienie. Chłodne spojrzenie wpadło przez szczelinę hełmu prosto w oczy zdumionego Rena.

– Przyjemnie? – Hux posłał mu demoniczny uśmiech. – Skoro nie wiesz, że nie podnosi się ręki na swoich, moim obowiązkiem jest cię poskromić. Zaprowadzę ci w głowie Najwyższy Porządek.

To mówiąc, osunął się na kolana, wyciągając przy tym przyrodzenie Rena spomiędzy fałd materiału. Zacisnął palce wokół podstawy i zaczął nimi przesuwać. Po chwili otworzył swoje malinowe usta i wziął w nie pozostałą część.

Lord Ren wciąż trzymał swoje ramię idiotycznie wzniesione w górę. Świetlne ostrze drżało cicho, zagłuszane przez wilgotne dźwięki dochodzące z okolic pasa rycerza. Arogancki oficer bezlitośnie smagał językiem purpurowy koniec jego wrażliwego organu.

Ren wydał s siebie zduszony przez modulator jęk. Światło lasera zgasło i mężczyzna bez zastanowienia odłożył rękojeść na bok. Wolną ręką szukał oparcia. Znajdując je w postaci blatu konsoli, odchylił się do tyłu, pozwalając sobie stanąć w wygodnym rozkroku. Zalewały go rytmiczne fale rozkoszy. Hux ssał tak samo jak dowodził statkiem, czyli fantastycznie.

Głowa rycerza opadła do tyłu. Miał surrealne wrażenie, jakby cały jego umysł został sprowadzony do jednego punktu w soczystych ustach Huxa. Zdobył się na wysiłek i ściągnął przeszkadzający w oddychaniu hełm. Odgarnął z zaczerwienionej twarzy niesforne loki, by móc wrócić spojrzeniem do najbardziej erotycznego widoku, jaki miał okazję kiedykolwiek oglądać.

Hux podniósł oczy. Przez moment Ren podziwiał ich nieziemski kolor, zanim dwie niebieskie planety zniknęły zagrzebane pod powiekami. Skrzydełka nosa rudowłosego rozszerzyły się, gdy zaczerpnął powietrza i przesunął swoje wargi pogłębiając intymny pocałunek.

Lord wzdychał ciężko, podczas gdy Hux wziął go całego, rozluźniając gardło. Jego kształtna głowa kołysała się lekko w przód i w tył. Jedną rękę kurczowo zaciskał na muskularnym udzie rycerza, drugą pieścił jego nabrzmiałe jądra. Ren dał mu się całkowicie uwieść. Zębami zdarł rękawicę i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku lica boskiego generała. Pogładził policzek i ucho, po czym wsunął palce w miedziane włosy, zaciskając je lekko na krótkich kosmykach.

Hux czuł, jak Ren pęcznieje mu w ustach. Prawie nie był w stanie poruszać językiem uwięzionym pod masywnym członkiem. Nie był też pewien, czy Ren zdaje sobie sprawę, jak głośno myśli. Hux słyszał w głowie własne imię, szeptane zmysłowo głębokim głosem i wszystkie czułe epitety, którymi Ren obdarzał w myślach swojego generała. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna spiął pośladki i Hux wiedział, że jest bliski szczytu, więc spotęgował swoje wysiłki. Ren wchodził w jego usta po sam trzon, zagryzając pełne wargi i jęcząc.

Rycerz stanowczym ruchem odciągnął od siebie głowę generała, drugą ręką szybko chwytając swoją męskość. Hux zobaczył na upstrzonej pieprzykami twarzy Rena wyraz absolutnej ekstazy. Nie zdążył zamknąć ust, kiedy poczuł na swoich policzkach ciepły ejakulat.

Ren drżał lekko i podziwiał kontrast między spływającym po rozpalonej skórze mlecznobiałym nasieniem a ognistymi włosami bezwzględnego uwodziciela.

Hux nie był zachwycony takim obrotem spraw, lecz nie należał do ludzi chowających urazę. Otarł twarz chusteczką, uważając, by nie zabrudzić munduru. Wstał z kolan i patrząc prosto na Rena przygryzł swój kciuk, po czym zlizał z niego resztkę białego płynu. Ren drgnął, mimo że przed chwilą wystrzelił niczym naładowany blaster. Generał z pewnością wiedział już, jak ustawić go do pionu.

– Jak samopoczucie? – dowódca nonszalancko odgarnął zwichrzoną grzywkę.

– Fizyczne czy psychiczne? – Ren westchnął pełną piersią i zapiął spodnie. – Zresztą nie ważne, rewelacyjnie robisz i loda, i pranie mózgu. Do tego jednocześnie.

Hux roześmiał się krótko. Rycerz bez zastanowienia objął go w talii i przyciągnął do siebie, obdarzając zachłannym pocałunkiem. Generał nieco zaskoczony gorącym przyjęciem, odwzajemnił pożądliwy uścisk, nie tracąc przy tym rezonu. Jedną ręką masował kark Rena, drugą podstępnie sięgając za jego plecy. Wydatny nos rycerza przyjemnie muskał jego kości policzkowe.

– Armitage… – mruknął w mu w ucho niski głos.

Po chwili odsunęli się od siebie z mokrym kliknięciem. Hux z zadowoleniem zauważył, że mistrz zakonu Ren nie ma pojęcia, gdzie podziać swoje ciemne oczy, ani co zrobić z rękami.

– Konfiskuję to – Hux bez ceregieli pomachał mu przed nosem zabraną ze zniszczonego panelu rękojeścią miecza. – Możesz go mieć z powrotem, kiedy nauczysz się z niego właściwie korzystać… albo dasz mi coś w zamian, Kylo – mrugnął znacząco.

Ren nawet nie protestował.


End file.
